Just a small walk
by loveandhateismyfate
Summary: Harry had just gotten Ron to admit his feelings for Hermione in front of him, but when Ginny comes in and tells Ron who kissed who, he gets pissed. Ron and Hermione go on a little walk, but what will happen? AU HPB. Romoine fanfic. ITS BETTER I PROMISE.
1. Admitting the feelings

**Hey Guys! What's up? This is my first fiction ever. BUT. That doesn't mean its not good. Read it. Review it. Love it. That's my motto. :D**

_Romoine. _

It was 2:00 in the morning. Ron had just gotten back from the Room of Requirement, fighting with Ginny. He looked tired, angry, and upset all at the same time. Harry, meanwhile, was sitting on his own bed, waiting for Ron.

"What was it about this time?" Harry asked as Ron sat down on the bed.

"Same thing as it always is. She keeps telling me to stop bothering her and Dean. She says its her business, and I should worry about mine. But I mean, she's my sister, and I ca-"

"She's right."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Its her business. Look, I know you are very overprotective of her, but I mean, just let it go. Let her grow up. Haven't you loved a person before? Would you want another person trying to stop your relationship?" Harry asked that last question, like he knew the answer.

"Um, well…"

"Well, what?" Harry asked.

"I like, no, love, no, um….." Ron stuttered.

Harry was growing impatient. He knew who Ron loved. But he always tried to get it out of him, but Ron is too scared.

"I'm waiting." Harry told him.

"Fine.. I love, um….."

"Hermione." Harry responded.

"What?"

"I see the way you look at her. You smile everytime she is near. You are in love with her. I know you are. Don't lie."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up…" Ron mumbled.

"Now, about Ginny-" Harry started.

"RONALD WEASLEY! I'M SO NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Ginny shouted as she ran into the room.

"Ginny! Hi!" Harry said.

"YOU ARE THE MOST IMMATURE BOY EVER. YOU ARE LIKE SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD. AND YOU HAVEN'T KISSED ANYONE!" Ginny yelled, ignoring Harry.

"Neither has anyone else I know, but Harry." Ron said, triumphantly.

"OH YES THEY HAVE."

"No Ginny! NO!" Harry shouted.

"HARRY KISSED CHO CHANG. I KISSED DEAN, AND VIKTOR KRUM SNOGGED HERMIONE. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE." Ginny shouted those last words louder than all the others.

"Viktor…Krum…..snogged….Hermione?" Ron stammered.

"YES YOU TWIT. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE."

"Urg….. I'm gonna go get Hermione….we are gonna go for a little walk." Ron muttered angrily as he slammed the door.

Harry turned to Ginny. "I hate to say it, but that must have been a record for the most imperfect timing ever."

"What? How?" Ginny asked.

"I just got Ron to admit his feelings for Hermione."

"Oh…bloody hell."


	2. A first year girl

**Hay guys! What's up? New chapter! **

_Romoine_

It was now 2:30, and Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. He had tried countless times to try to get into the girls dormitory. No such luck. He was wondering whether he should wait until morning. Then a first year girl, about 11, climbed into the portrait hole and snuck her way into the common room. She didn't see Ron, until Ron said "Hey, wait!"

The young girl screamed and started to beg. "Oh, oh, Mr. Prefect! Please don't turn me in! I just couldn't sleep! And-An-And-"

"Enough." Ron said calmly. "I won't turn you in, but only if you go into the girls dormitory and wake up Hermione and bring her down."

"Oh, thank you!" And she ran off.

Ron was now slumping in his chair. It seems as though it has been five hours since he had sent the girl, but it has only been five minutes.

Finally, Hermione came down the stairs.

"Hey Ron! What's up? I can't believe you just threatened a little girl to turn her in unless she does something to you…." Ron tuned her out and rolled his eyes.

"…..and why do you want me here anyway?"

Ron snapped back into reality. "Wh-what?"

"Why am I here?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, we are going to go for a walk." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"A walk? Why?' Hermione asked, barely blushing.

"Oh, I just need to talk with you that's all."

"Oh…o-ok.." Hermione mumbled, now blushing furiously.

"Come on." Ron grabbed her wrist, as tight as he could, and pulled Hermione away.

As Harry saw Ron drag Hermione away, his heart started to beat faster.

"What are we going to do?" He asked

"We have to take the invisibility cloak and make sure they don't kill each other.." Ginny responded.

"Ok, lets go."

"I can't believe that this is happening…" Harry mumbled, to himself.


	3. Assuming

**OMG Guys I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been so busy with school work and everything but ugh.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

…**.**

"Where are we going?" Hermione, now really confused on why Ron was dragging her into the darkness, asked for the fifth time.

"On just a small walk."

"But-"

"No buts. We are almost there, Hermione." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

Ron stopped so abruptly that Hermione ran into him. He remembered those words from fourth year, and began to turn red as he remembered why he was mad in fourth year too.

The same reason.

_Krum._

"RON! Can you tell me now? I'm freezing."

"Fine." Ron took a deep breath….

…

(This is happening as the above is happening)

"Harry, what is he going to do?"

"I don't know, Ginny, but keep quiet. They might hear us." Harry whispered.  
"Ron, please don't kill Hermione…" Ginny prayed silently to herself.

Harry froze. Hermione said the seven words that he distinctively remembered in fourth year.

_Oh….god._

…

"Did…you….d-did you.." Ron stuttered.

"Did I what?"

"Y-y-you… YOU SNOGGED VIKTOR KRUM YOU BLITHERING IDIOT." Ron, now red-faced with fury, shouted at Hermione.

Hermione was lost for words. _How did he know?_ She thought. _I didn't tell anyone but Ginny….unless she told him._

"I-I-uh" Hermione couldn't think of what to say.

"What."

"I….don't know what you're talking about, Ron." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

Ron didn't buy it. "Sure you don't. But I know for a fact."

"Well, you can't always believe everything you hear!"

"BUT I do believe it!" Ron shouted.

"Don't ASSUME! It just makes an ASS out of you and me! But mostly you!" Hermione shouted.

Now it was Ron's turn to be speechless.

"And so what if I kiss someone. It's my life."

She turned around and ran away, without another word.


End file.
